Actualización
by I am Shibuya's Composer
Summary: Lo más extraño que Will Solace oyó fue cuando Nico di Angelo admitió jamás haber escuchado una sola canción de Oasis. Completamente en shock, decide ayudar al hijo de Hades en recobrar todo lo que se perdió de su infancia-videojuegos, música, series de televisión y películas. Lo malo es que eso sólo ayuda a Nico a fortalecer sus sentimientos por Will. -Solangelo trash. Hola Ravie.


**Lo siento, I am oficially Solangelo trash.**

**Hola Ravie :3 (?). Esto es para ti porque no te enojaste cuando te spoileé la pareja y pasamos los días de nuestras vidas haciendo fics drogados y hablando de shoujos, I lov ya. *cocoró*  
><strong>

**Esto básicamente surgió hace unos días mientras oía Wonderwall... y pensé que en realidad Nico no sabe mucho del siglo XXI, más que Spiderman al parecer (with great power comes great need to take a nap pls), y y, y, era la excusa perfecta para poner mis cosas favoritas en un sólo fic.**

**Advertencias... mucho spoiler. De todo lo spoileable. Milagrosamente no hice spoiler de Kingdom Cocorós. Y ooc. Yay. Ah y spoilers de Blood of Olympus lol**

**Algún error me avisan, que fue escrito puramente desde el celular.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Rick Riordan, y las canciones películas y todo lo que sale de sus dueños respectivos.**

**No me gusta dejar notas al final.**

**Así que esto es todo.**

**Hola Ravievievie. (2)**

**EEEEEEEEEEENJOY.**

**PD: Irónicamente, mi canción favorita de Oasis es The Masterplan lol.**

* * *

><p>Era como cualquier otro día en la enfermería en el Campamento Mestizo. Nico di Angelo cargaba con algunas vendas en sus brazos para entregárselas a Will Solace y terminar con el último paciente del día, ya que con tanta paz en el Campamento, ya casi no había heridos. Eran finales de Junio, ya hacía más un año desde que Gaea fue derrotada. Nico había sido aceptado en el Campamento y por su nuevo (ya no tan "nuevo") amigo, Will, y le hacía difícil de creer que ya era más de un año desde que se habían amigado. Extendió las vendas al hijo de Apolo y éste sonrió, tomándolas y vendando al último paciente.<p>

Nico se sentó en una de las camillas de la enfermería, esperando a que Will terminara. Después de que el "doctor" recomendara más cuidado, se despidió de su paciente y se giró hacia el chico.

—Y ese fue el último —comentó, con mucho ánimo. Por alguna razón, Will parecía muy contento.

—¿Sucede algo? —Le preguntó Nico—. Estás más feliz de lo normal.

—Quirón me dijo que desde que no hay señales de semidioses, este año el Campamento estará muy tranquilo, así que sólo me llamarán si es necesario —explicó, removiendo la bata que utilizaba y colocándola en su lugar—. Así que básicamente tengo vacaciones. Me podré concentrar en arquería y todo eso... —Sonaba tan emocionado, que Nico no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

El hijo de Apolo volvió a girarse a mirar a su amigo y pidió su ayuda para limpiar la enfermería. "Si es el último día, se merece una limpieza", fue lo que dijo Will y Nico asintió, feliz de poder ayudar.

—Espero que no te moleste la música para limpiar —le dijo Will, vacilando entre reproducir o no la canción.

—No te preocupes. No me molesta.

La canción empezó a sonar. Inició con una guitarra acústica y a Nico le empezó a gustar el ritmo. Acomodando las cosas, escuchó la voz del cantante y se dio cuenta que jamás había oído la canción, y eso que estaba muy buena. Al principio, ignoró la letra de la canción, porque honestamente no le importaba. Hasta que en la canción sonó la siguiente línea:

_Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decirte pero no sé cómo._

Inmediatamente, Nico giró la cabeza hacia la radio donde salía la canción. Esa frase captó su atención, porque de algún modo describió a la perfección sus pensamientos sobre Will Solace. Nico se había dado cuenta ya hace mucho sobre sus sentimientos por el hijo de Apolo, desde que sintió esas estúpidas mariposas esqueléticas revivir en su estómago, sabía que era diferente. Sabía que él aspiraba a algo más que amistad, pero lo malo era que Will no. Nico bufó en su mente. Todo en él exclamaba "Heterosexual". Si bien el hijo de Hades estaba muy asustado de revelar su sexualidad —Malditos traumas de los años mil novecientos cuarenta—, aprendió que ya no era mal visto en estos días. Eso le había aliviado. ¿Pero cómo Will Solace veía la homosexualidad? Ese era otro tema aparte.

Nico empezó a oír con cuidado la canción y estuvo sorprendido al notar cómo se parecía a lo que sentía con respecto al hijo de Apolo. Se removió incómodo, pero las frases continuaban en su mente. _"Tal vez tú serás el que me salve", "Yo no creo que nadie sienta lo que yo siento ahora por ti"... _Nico no aguantó más y se giró hacia Will.

—¿Cómo se llama la canción? —preguntó. De acuerdo, Nico sabía que se había condenado o había hecho una pregunta demasiado extraña porque Will lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—Wonderwall, obvio. Es de la banda Oasis. —Nico frunció el ceño, no reconociendo los nombres—. No me digas que jamás has oído Oasis.

Nico negó.

Will lo miró estupefacto.

—Aw, vamos. ¿"Some Might Say"? —Nico negó de nuevo—. ¿"Don't look back in anger"? ¿"Champagne Supernova"? Oh, oh, ¿"Whatever"?

—No sé de lo que estás hablando.

—Ahora te creo, porque todas las personas del mundo conocen esas canciones de Oasis. No hay nadie que no —Nico tosió a propósito—. Bueno, aparte de ti, di Angelo. ¿Cómo nunca los has oído?

—Estaba muy ocupado estando atrapado en un casino desde que tengo diez y estaba en mil novecientos cuarenta y algo y luego tuve que sobrevivir dos guerras. ¿Quién tiene tiempo para música? —señaló el hijo de Hades, con el ceño fruncido. Will se encogió de hombros.

—Todos tenemos tiempo para la música. Pero... si no has oído de Oasis, una banda súper popular, entonces... ¿"The Beatles"?

—¿Quiénes?

—¡Ay, dioses!

Nico se palmeó el rostro.

—Esto es difícil de creer. ¿Qué más te has perdido, Nico?

_¿La infancia entera y parte de mi vida, tal vez?_, pensó el semidiós para sus adentros.

—Okay, okay, salgamos del ámbito de música. ¿"Super Mario Bros"?

—No.

—¿"Pokémon"?

—¿Qué?

—¿"The Legend of Zelda"?

—Solace, no sé cómo decir con gentileza que no sé de qué mierda estás hablando.

Will rio ligeramente ante tal "gentileza", y Nico tuvo que mirar a otro lado para que el chico no viera lo que su risa le producía (véase: sonreír a lo estúpido).

—¿Sabes qué? Olvida lo que tenía planeado. Tengo que enseñarte tu infancia, di Angelo. ¿Entrenamiento? ¡Dioses, no! ¡Tenemos un chico con un grave caso de no tener infancia! —Exclamó, pero Nico sabía que estaba bromeando con la parte de sus planes y el entrenamiento. Will continuaría con sus planes de todas formas—. Mira. No puedo dejar pasar esto. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las una en punto —respondió Nico.

—Ve a tu cabaña. Iré yo enseguida. Desde hoy, Nico di Angelo, recobrarás todo lo que te has perdido en tu infancia, ¿de acuerdo? Pasaremos la noche y madrugada juntos de todos los días hasta que aprendas todo.

Nico dejó de escuchar hasta que Will pronunció "juntos". Will y Nico. Pasando la noche y madrugada. Juntos. Las mejillas del hijo de Hades se tiñeron de rojo. Sin embargo, asintió y emprendió su camino mientras esperaba a Will. Sí, se le hacía ilusión aprender todo lo que se había perdido en su infancia, pero solamente se preguntaba qué iba a traer Will. Tocaron su puerta y para su sorpresa, Will tenía una consola de videojuegos en su mano y un juego en la otra.

—¿Puedo prender la luz? —preguntó una vez adentro.

—¿Cuál luz?

Will se habría palmeado el rostro de no ser porque traía los juegos.

—Bromeo —le dijo Nico y prendió la luz. Will empezó a conectar las cosas por la televisión que el Campamento obligó a tener a Nico (según ellos no era saludable que un niño de quince casi dieciséis estuviera ahí sin nada de entretenimiento) y le extendió el control al chico.

Nico se sentó en frente del televisor. Will negó con su cabeza.

—¿No has oído que debes sentarte lejos de la televisión para verla? Te dará dolor de ojos —lo estiró hasta su cama y Nico no pudo quejarse ya que por primera vez, Will tenía razón.

Colocaron el juego y Nico se esforzó para leer la pantalla. _Super Mario Bros._

—¿Y cómo se juega? —preguntó con el control en manos.

—Eso lo descubres tú, di Angelo.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros. Así de difícil es la infancia —bromeó, y Nico se aguantó las ganas de rodar los ojos.

Ser disléxico era lo peor que le pudo haber pasado, porque cuando habían mensajes se quedaba mirando la pantalla por un largo rato hasta darse cuenta que decía "La princesa no está en este castillo" en vez de "La princesa se apellida Portillo". Cuando entendió el mensaje, se giró enojado a encarar a Will.

—¡¿Cómo que la maldita princesa no está en este castillo?! ¡¿QUÉ HE HECHO ESTA ÚLTIMA HORA?!

Will se empezó a reír. Esa estúpida risa perfecta. Nico halló fuerzas para poder bufar.

—¡No es gracioso, Solace!

—¡Claro que no lo es! —Le respondió, aun riendo—. Pero tu reacción sí.

Esta vez sí rodó los ojos.

Luego de estar jugando un rato, Nico llegó al fin al jefe final, Bowser. Su mano empezó a temblar.

—Solace, ¿qué pasa cuando gane?

—Termina el juego.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Exclamó horrorizado—. ¡AÚN NO ESTOY LISTO!

Will no comentó nada, más se acomodó en la cama del hijo de Hades y lo observó acabar el juego.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó.

—¿Te gustó el juego?

—¿Bromeas? Lo amé.

Will sonrió. Se levantó y desconectó la consola, guardando los juegos.

—Ya regreso.

Nico lo observó marcharse y se fijó en la hora. Dos y quince. Huh, no era tan malo jugando como se lo imaginaba. Sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su estómago, tal vez ese sería el inicio a algo excepcional. Tal vez ese sería el inicio a algo más que amistad entre el hijo de Apolo y el de Hades. Nico frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios sentía por el hijo de Apolo? Había pensado que se gustaba de él, pero pensó que eso era imposible. Ya se había gustado de Percy Jackson y lo único que eso le había traído era dolor. Pero lo que iba desarrollando y sintiendo por Will Solace le traía un sentimiento cálido, reconfortante y sobre todas las cosas, le traía felicidad. ¿Qué era _eso?_

Justo entonces, el dueño de los pensamientos del chico entró por la puerta, sosteniendo más consolas, pero esta vez eran más pequeñas y con un cartel en manos. Colocó los juegos sobre la cama y alzó el cartel en una de las paredes. Nico forzó su vista para entender que decía "Línea de tiempo de la infancia que Nico di Angelo necesita recobrar (pero sólo videojuegos esta vez)". Nico rodó los ojos.

—¿Hiciste esto por mí? —preguntó, y esperó que en su voz no se notara la esperanza y agradecimiento.

—¡Claro! La cabaña de Apolo está más que feliz de ayudarte a recobrar tu infancia. Ahora, has acabado Super Mario Bros... le toca a... —Will levantó una consola, donde se leía el nombre de _Super Nintendo—_. ¡The Legend of Zelda!

Nico se emocionó internamente. Por afuera sólo intentó demostrar su rostro serio. Tomó la consola en sus manos y leyó el nombre del juego. _A Link to the past._

Feliz, introdujo el juego y lo prendió. Para su sorpresa, el protagonista en realidad se llamaba _Link _y no _Zelda._ Cosas de la vida. Will esta vez se ofreció a ayudarle en el juego, según él, para que no se haga tantos líos y él parecía ser un profesional. De todos modos, eran más o menos las siete y cincuenta cuando acabaron el juego. Decidieron salir de la cabaña, agarrar toda la comida posible y volver al maratón. "Te dije que estaríamos hasta la madrugada, ¿no?". Mientras comían, hablaban sobre el videojuego que acababan de terminar.

—No pensé que un videojuego pudiera ser tan profundo —admitió Nico, comiéndose un sándwich.

—Al principio pensé lo mismo, pero debes acostumbrarte, casi todos los _Zelda _son así —Tomó un trago de su soda y levantó la ceja cuando Nico frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que... ¿Por qué se llama Link? Digo... ¡El juego dice Zelda! ¡_Zelda_!

Will rio y cuando abrió la boca para responder, se dio cuenta que no sabía que decir.

—Buena pregunta. Creo que ese es otro misterio de la vida.

El hijo de Hades asintió.

—¿Entonces, qué juego viene ahora?

Will se paró y miró el cartel. Se giró hacia Nico con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Como si fuera un niño pequeño al que le compraron su dulce favorito, Will exclamó:

—¡_Pokémon_! —su sonrisa se extendió más, si fuera posible.

Para el rey de los fantasmas, cualquier título sonaba emocionante ya que no lo conocía. Este juego, Pokémon Rojo, al parecer, era mucho más fácil que cualquiera que los otros que jugó. Will estaba a su lado, guiándolo con algunas cosas. Por ejemplo, _"di Angelo, no atrapes a ese Metapod. Es un dolor en el trasero entrenarlo", "¡di Angelo! ¡¿Cómo piensas ir a enfrentarte a un líder de Gimnasio sin entrenar más?! ¡A entrenar! Órdenes del doctor.", "Sabes, llegar a Ciudad Azulona no es tan difícil..." _y cosas así. Algunas veces Nico replicaba enojado que podía hacerlo solo, pero en realidad, apreciaba mucho aquel gesto. Tal vez no era la gran cosa para Will, pero para Nico, significaba un montón.

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama del hijo de Hades, recostándose por la cabecera de ésta. A pesar de estar concentrado en el juego, los pensamientos del ahora entrenador Pokémon se desviaban hacia el hecho que el hombro de Will estaba al lado del suyo. _Oh Dioses._ Casi se puso a bailar en una pierna. Pero tenía su orgullo, obviamente.

Su orgullo se fue al Tártaro cuando Will Solace se quedó dormido sobre su hombro. Nico rio en voz baja. Claro, se iban a quedar hasta la madrugada. _Claro._ Tuvo que ignorar el hecho que podía oler el aroma de Will y las horribles ganas de pasar su mano por su rubio cabello, así que se concentró más que nada en entrenar.

Llegó a un pueblo llamado Lavender Town. Apenas iniciaron las primeras notas de la canción que sale en el fondo del juego, Will se levantó sobresaltado.

—_¡Lavender Town!_ —Exclamó asustado—. Dioses, Nico, sal de ahí.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—¿No has oído...? —Will interrumpió su propia oración. Claro que no lo había oído—. Hay una leyenda que dice que la canción de este pueblo hacía a los niños suicidarse.

Nico se sorprendió. Tragó saliva y disimuladamente dijo:

—Ya no soy un niño.

—Claro que lo eres, tienes como, ¿doce?

—¡Tengo quince! ¡Tú también tienes quince, Solace! —espetó Nico, y Will empezó a reír.

—Sí, ya lo sé, sólo quería hacerte una broma. Pero lo de la canción si es cierto —agregó. Se metió abajo de la sábana—. Avísame cuando sales de ese horrible lugar.

_¡NO, SOLACE! ¡NO ME DEJES EN ESTE PUEBLO MALDITO POR MÍ MISMO! ¡¿QUÉ HAGO SI QUIERO SUICIDARME?!_, fue lo que Nico pensaba muy, muy, muy adentro de su ser. Nunca admitiría haber pensado eso, al menos, no en su sana vida.

La experiencia en ese pueblo fue aterradora, más por esos Pokémon que no tenían forma y le lanzaban Maldición, el Raticate aparentemente muerto de su rival y el Cubone... Dioses, ¡eso era un juego de niños! Le avisó a Will cuando ya había terminado de pasar esa parte del juego y ambos suspiraron aliviados. Cuando entró al Alto Mando, Will estaba dormido. De nuevo. En su hombro. Se sonrojó.

Agradeció a los Dioses que Will no estaba despierto para ver su rostro, pero continuó jugando. Cuando derrotó a su rival y se declaró Campeón, una sonrisa de satisfacción atravesó su rostro.

—Hey, Will, despierta —Lo empezó a sacudir y Will abrió un ojo—. ¡Ya soy el Campeón de la Liga! —exclamó orgulloso.

—¡Felicidades! —dijo ya despierto, mirando la pantalla que decía "_¡Bienvenido al salón de la fama!_". Podía haber sido el sueño que le afectaba, pero juraba que Will había abierto sus brazos para abrazarlo. Pero pareció haber recordado que Nico no es fanático del contacto físico, así que sólo alzó su mano.

Nico chocó los cinco con él y Will se levantó.

—Bueno, di Angelo, debo volver a la cabaña. Empezaran a pensar cosas si mañana no amanezco allí —suspiró cansado.

Eran al menos las una y veinte.

—Adiós, Solace. Y... gracias por los juegos.

—Cuando quieras —le sonrió y volvió a su cabaña.

Nico apagó el Gameboy y se arropó con las sábanas, sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos. Antes de quedarse dormido, pensó en lo que había pasado hace un rato. Se había asustado de un pueblo en un juego. Para más, se había asustado de una canción que hacía que los niños se suicidaran, y él era el hijo de Hades. ¿Por qué se asustó? ¿Acaso su niño de diez años interno salió a la superficie en esos momentos? O mejor dicho, ¿aún existía ese lado ingenuo de sí mismo? No sabía si era algo bueno o malo. Despejó su mente y empezó a dormir. Por suerte, ya había pasado tiempo desde que superó las pesadillas del Tártaro, así que durmió plácidamente.

Al día siguiente, Nico se despertó como a las once. Will ya estaba despierto, pero las ojeras en sus ojos eran increíbles. Apenas terminaron de desayunar, se tiró a dormir un rato más, así que sólo le dio unos juegos titulados _Kirby _y _Earthbound 2._ Esa tarde, también tenían que entrenar y Nico vacilando se fue al campo de entrenamiento.

El hijo de Hades se sorprendió de ver a Will ahí, pero lo comprendió cuando lo vio practicando con su arco. Se detuvo unos momentos, pensando en darle una mirada, pero no pudo quitar su vista de él en el momento que empezó a tirar la flecha. Se suponía que Will no era tan bueno con el arco. Pero no había fallado —o desde el punto de vista de Nico, no lo había hecho— ningún sólo blanco. Al parecer se había quedado mirando por mucho tiempo, porque de repente el hijo de Apolo desvió su vista hacia él y sonrió. Nico se removió, incómodo y avergonzado por ser atrapado mirando, pero al menos saludó con su mano. El chico se acercó a Nico.

—¡Hey! —Lo saludó, sonriendo—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Nico recordó cómo hablar después de unos segundos. Alzó su espada.

—Entrenamiento —fue lo que pudo decir.

—Ya veo. Te iba a decir que tenías que entrenar —Will empezó a estirarse, al parecer, tener los brazos en una misma posición los había entumecido—, por más que me guste que te quedes en cama reposando, necesitas actividad física.

Nico rodó los ojos. —Me alegra que mi doctor esté de acuerdo con lo que debo hacer con mi vida —le dijo sarcásticamente.

Will sonrió. Nico miró al arco y luego volvió a hablar.

—No lo haces tan mal —comentó en voz baja.

—Qué, ¿lo de las flechas? Soy el peor —Miró hacia el campo, con el ceño fruncido—. He estado fuera de práctica por mucho. Pensándolo dos veces, creo que nunca he tenido práctica.

—Pero no has fallado ninguno.

—Pero no le di en el blanco —terminó por decir y Nico lo miró confundido. Will al parecer lo notó, porque empezó a explicar—. Se supone que sólo las cazadoras de Artemisa se oponen ante las habilidades de los hijos de Apolo. Yo debo ser la vergüenza mundial, dado a que fallé por unos centímetros. Pft, "hijo de Apolo"...

Nico notó el tono de voz en el sanador. Era ese tono de impotencia que una vez escuchó en la guerra contra Gaea, cuando había declarado que deseaba haber nacido al menos con algunas habilidades de su padre, pero él sólo era un sanador. De todas las personas del mundo, Nico no dejaría que Will Solace pensara tan poco de sí mismo.

El problema era que el hijo de Hades no era la mejor persona en cuanto a discursos motivacionales se trataba. Así que no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Se acercó a Will y simplemente palmeó su hombro.

—Vales más de lo que piensas —murmuró. Fue lo único que pudo decir para resumir todo lo que Nico pensaba sobre Will. Y ese gesto significaba mucho viniendo de él.

—Gracias... —dijo Will, avergonzado. Cambió el tema—. ¿No vas a entrenar?

—Ah, cierto —respondió—. Nos vemos, Solace.

—Nos vemos, Chico Muerte.

—¡No me digas así!

Will se empezó a reír y Nico negó con su cabeza. Algunas cosas nunca cambian. Después de entrenar, se detuvo a ver al hijo de Apolo que continuaba ahí, ahora rodeado de sus hermanos. Éstos le decían su gran habilidad en el arco y Will sonreía avergonzado, lo cual le hacía pensar a Nico que era tan gracioso y dulce. Se concentró en pensar que tan sólo era gracioso. Pensó en ir a unirse con los demás, pero a pesar de todo, su yo interno tenía la costumbre de salir a flote y recordarle que tal vez no lo querrían junto a él. Tenía muchos problemas para aceptar que de verdad había gente que lo apreciaba—aún incluso le resultaba difícil de creer que Jason Grace lo llamaba su mejor amigo (aparte de Leo Valdez...) o que Percy Jackson lo consideraba su hermano menor. O que Reyna lo apreciaba como su mejor amigo. O que tenía una hermana maravillosa como Hazel, y amigas tan buenas como Annabeth y Piper. Y que tenía una persona tan cálida y gentil como Will que se preocupaba y lo apreciaba. Nico no podía manejar todo ese afecto. Pasó tanto tiempo en la Oscuridad que la Luz que todos ellos irradiaban lo cegaba, pero al mismo tiempo, lo hacía sentir feliz.

Nico decidió volver a la cabaña y tomar una corta ducha. Una vez ya cambiado (y con ropa decente, el hijo de Hades estaba feliz de haberse deshecho de esa camisa floreada), Nico se sintió más atraído al juego _Earthbound 2_. Había algo en el título que lo hacía querer jugarlo. Encendió el Gameboy Advance y empezó a ver la introducción. Los personajes aparecieron en la pantalla.

_El mellizo más joven._ Un personaje rubio. El color y la forma de peinarse le recordó a su amigo, Jason Grace, así que cuando le pidió el nombre que iba a insertar para el personaje, decidió llamarlo "Jason" y no "Nico".

_El mellizo mayor. _Nico lo observó. El personaje tenía el pelo color naranja. ¿Cómo lo iba a llamar? No pudo pensar en algún amigo suyo con el cabello naranja, así que simplemente empezó a pensar con lógica. ¿Quién podría ser el hermano de Jason? Leo. Lo llamó Leo.

Al padre lo llamó Percy, sólo para poder reírse. Y a la madre la llamó Annabeth. Y al perro... no se le ocurría nada, así que simplemente lo dejó con su nombre original, Boney.

A medida que jugaba, se sorprendía que tan personal podía ser el juego.

_¿Cómo te llamas? La persona que está jugando este juego._ "Nico", escribió en el Gameboy Advance. _Entiendo. ¿Tu nombre es Nico? _Presionó "Sí". _¡Nico! Continúa disfrutando este juego al máximo. Ahora, cuando cuente hasta 3, olvidarás que esto pasó. 1... 2... ¡3! ¿Lo has olvidado? _Nico presionó "No". _Debes hacerlo._

Debió admitir que eso le mandó escalofríos. Los días se pasaban igual, jugando, entrenando, Will viendo su proceso, aunque ahora lo veía poco dado al entrenamiento que se daban. Nico debía admitir que extrañaba su presencia en las noches. Pero a medida que avanzaba en el juego, se dio cuenta que debió haber llamado al protagonista Nico después de todo. Primero, el protagonista (Jason), pierde a su madre en el incendio. Nico también perdió a su madre. Hacia el final del juego, Jason mata a Leo, lo cual fue irónico porque técnicamente Leo estaba muerto y Nico también sufrió cuando "Leo" del juego murió, sólo que él pensaba en Bianca. No le iba a decir a nadie que esa noche cayeron lágrimas de sus ojos. Dioses, los videojuegos eran obras maestras.

Una vez que al fin se actualizó con los videojuegos, después de muchos esfuerzos y títulos muy confusos (_véase, Kingdom Hearts)_, al fin pasaron al segundo nivel de actualización: series de televisión y películas. Will estuvo mucho más tiempo con él. Empezaron con caricaturas (_"A este tipo de caricaturas se le dicen Anime, di Angelo. No hay gran diferencia pero una vez casi me golpean por llamarlo de esa forma. Sólo digo", le había advertido Will)_, la primera que vieron fue Dragon Ball. A Nico le emocionaban las peleas, y honestamente, no le importaba lo tarde que se dormía; necesitaba ver más. Una vez, Quirón descubrió al hijo de Hades y al de Apolo en la cabaña, y exigió saber qué sucedía, ya que las reglas del Campamento prohibía dos personas solas en una cabaña. Un avergonzado Will explicó la situación muy incómodo. "Es que, señor, yo sólo lo estoy actualizando..." murmuraba cosas así, y Quirón lo dejó pasar. Nico esbozó una sonrisa cuando Will volvió a sentarse a su lado a continuar viendo Dragon Ball.

Luego de otras series de "la infancia" (Digimon, incluso había uno de Pokémon, lo que emocionó a Nico, Inuyasha, etc) fue que Nico empezó a aprender más sobre Will Solace. Mientras discutían sobre el uniforme de Goku, Nico declaró que el color de su uniforme debería ser negro porque eso lo haría más intimidante. Y Will decidió que debería ser amarillo para que combine con sus transformaciones y declaró su amor por el color amarillo. Qué ironía.

Viendo el _anime _de Pokémon, aprendió que Ninetales era el Pokémon favorito de Will.

Mirando Inuyasha, aprendió que Will adoraba los abrazos como los que Aome le daba a Inuyasha.

Mirando El príncipe de Bel-Air, descubrió que Will era fanático de Will Smith. Will idolatraba a Will. Predecible... e irónico. _"¡Simplemente, no te puedes cansar de él!"_ exclamó orgulloso.

Viendo Drake y Josh, se dio cuenta que él era el Josh de la cabaña de Apolo y el resto de sus hermanos eran unos no-tan-flojos Drakes. Lo cual le daba risa, porque se podía imaginar a Will siendo como Josh. Tenían tanto en común.

Al ver Teen Titans, se dio cuenta que él también era fanático de los cómics. Eso parecía, porque le decía muchas referencias a los cómics y luego susurraba algo como _"Definitivamente vamos a ver Justicia Joven después de esto"._

Básicamente, entre entrenamiento, los maratones y estar juntos un rato, Nico aprendía todo lo posible sobre el hijo de Apolo. Y sólo servía para maravillarlo más y más.

Se preguntó una vez si el rubio hacía lo mismo con él.

Sin embargo, un día, Will entró con un DVD en manos en la cabaña de Hades, con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Nico! —Exclamó, más feliz de lo usual—. Sé que dijimos que primero veríamos las series porque son largas... ¡Pero uno de mis hermanos me prestó _Piratas del Caribe!_

El rostro de Nico se iluminó como nunca lo había hecho.

—¡¿Piratas?! —Gritó emocionado. Will lo miró incrédulo; como si no fuera Nico quién habló. Cuando el de pelo negro se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se tapó la boca súper avergonzado—. ...me gustan los piratas...

La sonrisa de Will se extendió. Se sentó al lado de Nico y reprodujo la película. Nico nunca estuvo tan feliz. Piratas y siglo XXI en una sola cosa. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Ah, adoraba a Jack Sparrow. Y a todos los personajes.

A pesar de su concentración en la trama, notó como Will tenía alzado su brazo atrás de Nico. Estaba tan cerca de ponerlos sobre su hombro. Incluso notó el esfuerzo que hacía el hijo de Apolo en no dejar caer su brazo en su hombro. Nico no era fanático del contacto físico, lo odiaba. Pero hizo una excepción con Jason, Reyna y los demás... Will también se lo merecía.

—Sabes, puedes poner tu brazo en mi hombro. No te morderé o algo —rezó a su padre para que su voz no saliera temblando.

Will se sonrojó. De todos modos, colocó su brazo alrededor del hombro de Nico y lentamente lo atrajo hacia él.

Incluso si al inicio Nico se sintió incómodo —Will era tan cálido y Nico no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ser tocado—, después de un rato, se relajó y se permitió a sí mismo poner su cabeza en el pecho del otro campista.

La película se volvió cien veces más buena.

Entre el entrenamiento, Will en la enfermería y Nico haciendo sus propias cosas, incluyendo sus visitas a Hazel y Reyna, habían días en los que no se podían ver. Ver las series y películas no eran lo mismo sin Will. Sobre todo cuando vio una llamada _Cómo entrenar a tu dragón, _y habían _dragones _y Nico decidió que se había conseguido una nueva obsesión aparte de los piratas: dragones.

Cuando se lo contó a Will, éste se echó a reír, diciendo que se lo esperaba.

Ambos estaban viendo una serie de televisión llamada _Cómo conocí a tu madre_, un capítulo donde el hermano de uno de los protagonistas, Barney, aparecía. En esos momentos estaban mostrando el discurso de dicho personaje en la boda de su hermano y Tom.

Nico se aclaró la garganta.

—Es tan raro ver cómo aceptan el matrimonio entre dos personas del mismo género... —murmuró—. Si estabas en mil novecientos cuarenta, te mataban.

Will se rascó el cabello.

—Menos mal no vivo ahí —dijo, ahora dejando de rascarse, pero jugando con el cabello—, o de otro modo, ya estaría muerto.

Los ojos del hijo de Hades casi se salieron de su cabeza.

—Eres... eres...

—¿Gay? Sí.

Secretamente agradeció a todos los Dioses del Olimpo. Casi se puso a bailar en una pierna, hasta que Will habló de nuevo.

—No eres... homofóbico, ¿verdad?

Si Nico estaba comiendo, seguro se hubiera atragantado.

—¿Eh? ¡No! —Exclamó sin perder el tiempo—. No seas estúpido, Solace... yo... —Suspiró—. Yo también lo soy.

El rostro serio de Will se transformó en una gran sonrisa.

—¡Genial! Digo... —Will pareció pensarlo un momento. Se notó que estaba avergonzado por su primera reacción—. Eh... sí, genial. —alzó su mano derecha, ofreciéndole los cinco.

Nico los chocó. Era la segunda vez que una persona hacía eso al revelar su sexualidad y ambos eran rubios. Qué coincidencia.

Si era sincero, saber sobre eso de Will, le hacía creer que había esperanzas en que el hijo de Apolo se gustara de él también.

Sí, _gustar._ Después de tantas películas, series y videojuegos, pudo al fin nombrar a lo que sentía por Will Solace, y al parecer era normal ser así de feliz si te gustaba alguien.

Esperaba que no sólo sean esperanzas y que sea algo real.

Lo que no se esperaba fue cuando Lou Ellen tocó su puerta y le preguntó que le daría a Will de cumpleaños el viernes.

Nico pretendió haberlo sabido y le dijo que era una sorpresa, pero en realidad, no sabía que iba a ser el cumpleaños del hijo de Apolo. Nunca había surgido ese tema de conversación. Y ahora estaban en... ¿Septiembre? ¡Dioses! ¡El tiempo volaba!

¿Pero qué podía regalarle él? Casi todos le iban a dar regalos lujosos, que sin dudas pondrían en burla a lo que sea que él pensaba darle. Pensó en las cosas que a Will le gustaba. Will adoraba Star Trek (irónicamente también le gustaba Star Wars, pero más Star Trek), le gustaba Pokémon y eso era innegable desde la vez que le hizo jugar Pokémon Rojo. Una idea atravesó su mente. Aunque iría contra de las reglas de Will, tenía que hacerlo.

Para el regalo de Will, pidió permiso a Quirón para salir y cargó sus bolsillos con dracmas. Nico no gastaba mucho dinero, así que tenía muchos, muchos dracmas para gastar. Los semidioses tenían su propio banco, que a los ojos humanos era simplemente una casa de empeños. Nico entró al banco y cambió todos sus dracmas por dólares.

—Esos son muchos dracmas —le dijo el que atendía, con una mirada asombrada.

—Sí. Me gusta ahorrar.

Nico esperó a que terminaran la conversión y el empleado se despidió de él con una sonrisa. El hijo de Hades empezó a pensar dónde habría una tienda donde vendieran DVDs. En un espacio apartado donde se aseguró que nadie lo viera invocó a Jules-Albert, su chofer.

Le dio instrucciones para que lo maneje hasta algún club, y a pesar de que fue un viaje muy alocado (desventajas de tener un zombie que corría carreras de chofer), lograron llegar al club. Nico compró todo lo relacionado a Star Trek. Después de todo, era _original _y él tenía demasiado dinero. Nunca gastaba sus dracmas. Al vendedor casi se le sale los ojos por la cantidad de dinero que traía un pequeño de quince años (en su defensa, Nico tenía casi dieciséis).

Luego sabía qué debía hacer. Tenía que usar su viaje de sombras. Podía jurar que había un pequeño Will Solace en su mente diciéndole _"Nada de cosas Inframundescas, órdenes del doctor"_, pero... era para él, al fin y al cabo. Nico suspiró y se metió en las sombras.

Después de un día ajetreado, Nico volvió al Campamento, sumamente cansado. Era miércoles, así que aún faltaba un día para el cumpleaños de Will. Se desplomó en su cama. Hace mucho no usaba el viaje de sombras, desde que Will lo prohibió, al menos. Ese idiota. ¿Por qué Nico hacía caso a lo que él tenía que decir?

El sonrojo en sus mejillas le contestó.

Estúpidos sonrojos.

Al día siguiente, Nico continuaba cansado. Aún era jueves, así que aprovechó a dormir. Cuando llegó el viernes, aún se sentía cansado. Pero era el gran día, y todos estaban festejándolo a lo grande, sobre todo la cabaña de Apolo. Le habían regalado un arco súper especial, hecho del mismo material del arco de las cazadoras de Artemisa, felicitándolo por su gran avance. Y entre más regalos.

Nunca había visto sonreír tanto a Will, y eso lo hacía sonreír a él también. Para la noche, la fiesta se fue calmando, y todos empezaban a regresar a sus respectivas cabañas. Nico fue junto a Will.

—¡Nico! —saludó, terminando de beber una coca-cola en lata. Estaban cerca de la fogata, donde hace apenas unos minutos estaban todos cantando canciones de cumpleaños. Su sonrisa se desvaneció—. Estás muy cansado. ¿Qué pasó?

Nico decidió callarse. Will tomó su mano y rápidamente la retiró, frunciendo el ceño.

—Has usado tu viaje de sombras. Estás fuera de práctica, di Angelo...

—Feliz cumpleaños, Will —lo interrumpió, extendiendo el regalo—. Espero que te guste.

—Sólo porque me has dado un regalo no significa que no esté eno—Nico... ¿E-esto es...?

—Sí.

Los ojos azules de Will empezaron a brillar. Y su sonrisa empezó a extenderse.

Lo que Nico había conseguido era nada más y nada menos eran los DVD de Star Trek, firmados por el gran Leonard Nimoy.

—_"Para mi amigo Will Solace, un feliz cumpleaños, con mucho cariño, Leonard Nimoy." —_Will empezó a reírse—. ¡Me dijo "amigo"!

Nico sonrió en respuesta. Will estaba tan emocionado y tan feliz que hasta a él le hizo feliz.

—Gracias. Gracias, en serio...

—No me lo debes agradecer—

Su oración fue interrumpida cuando Will lo abrazó fuertemente, tanto, que Nico pensó que sus costillas se romperían.

—Usaste el viaje entre sombras incluso estando fuera de práctica por mí... —murmuró, apretando un poco más al hijo de Hades—. Gracias, Nico.

Nico halló la fuerza para corresponder el abrazo.

—N-no hay de qué, Will —sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecerse, y el hijo de Apolo se separó—. Debo volver a usar mis poderes. Mi título de Rey de los fantasmas debe hacerse respetar —Con una pequeña sonrisa, preguntó—. ¿Está el doctor de acuerdo con esto?

Will rio ligeramente. —Sólo si prometes no desvanecerte.

—Lo intentaré. Feliz cumpleaños, de nuevo.

—Gracias, Nico.

Después de ese día, Will decidió que ya debían dar un último paso en su actualización al siglo XXI. Música. Lo primero que Will le entregó fue la discografía entera de The Beatles. "Y más te vale que te gusten", fue la advertencia que le dio. Y así fue. Nico los adoró.

Lo mejor era que cada vez que Will se acercaba, a propósito, cantaría _Here comes the Sun_, y el hijo de Apolo se sonrojaría y diría "¡¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?!", sólo para que Nico se echara a reír. Aunque sólo pareciera que Nico lo cantaba para molestar, tenía que admitir que lo relacionaba mucho con él. "Las sonrisas regresan a sus rostros". Y era cierto que la sonrisa de Nico di Angelo había regresado gracias a sus amigos y a Will Solace, pero nunca se lo diría a en voz alta.

Las canciones románticas del cuarteto de Liverpool sólo hacían sonrojar a Nico, imaginándose situaciones donde Will le cantara esas canciones.

Cuando Will le prestó la discografía de la banda Oasis, se dio cuenta que ahí estaba aquella canción que oyó en la enfermería. _Wonderwall. _Se recostó en la cama, mirando el techo y reflexionando sobre Will, sonrojándose de vez en cuando, hasta que abrieron su puerta.

En orden de llegada: Percy Jackson, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase. Todos ellos estaban con sonrisas en su rostro.

—¿Tienes tiempo para una película? —preguntó Percy, sonriendo emocionado con Piper.

—¿Qué película? —respondió Nico, semi-gruñendo. ¿Qué necesidad había de sacarlo de su mundo musical?

—_Enredados —_respondió Piper, con una sonrisa.

Nico suspiró. —Sólo si me dejan traer a Will.

Ver películas sin Will se sentía como una traición. ¿Por qué de repente venían junto a él?

Cuando les preguntó, Jason aprovechó para responder:

—Es nuestra película favorita —le explicó—. Oímos que Will te estaba enseñando sobre películas y demás, así que pensamos compartir un poco con nuestro mejor amigo.

_Mejor amigo._ Las mejillas de Nico se tiñeron de rosa, mientras abandonaba su cabaña en busca de Will. Cuando Nico le explicó que iban a ver Enredados, el chico no desperdició un segundo para decir que sí. Volvieron a la cabaña, se saludaron y empezaron a ver la película.

Aunque al principio estaba enojado de que hubieran interrumpido su momento musical, debía admitir que la película era muy... muy buena. En un momento, llevaron al fin a Rapunzel a ver las linternas, pero en vez de poder oír la canción, empezó a oír a... ¿Piper?

No mentían cuando dijeron que era su película favorita.

Piper convenció a Annabeth de cantar la parte de Rapunzel con ella. Cuando le tocó a Eugene, Jason fue el primero en pararse para cantar. Nico observaba la escena, divertido. Y luego le tocó a Percy. Y antes de que se pudiera negar, Percy y Jason tomaron a Will, agarrándolo de un brazo y haciéndolo cantar.

Y maravillosamente, Will Solace no era un mal cantante. _Para nada. _Iba diciendo a todos que era un horrible cantante, pero en esos momentos, Percy, Jason, Annabeth y Piper estaban sorprendidos de oír tal voz. Pero nadie estaba más maravillado de Nico di Angelo.

Se quedó hipnotizado. Cuando empezó el dueto, los tres chicos y las dos chicas cantaron juntos, y por un momento, la película no existió para Nico.

Cerca del final, se soltaron, y mientras murmuraban la línea _"Veo en ti la luz"_, tanto Percy como Jason se voltearon hacia sus novias. Nico sabía una cosa: podía olvidar todo lo que sucedió esa noche. Podía olvidar a Percy y sus amigos irrumpiendo su cabaña, olvidar que estaban viendo una excelente película, pero nunca, nunca olvidaría el momento que Will Solace volteó a mirarlo al mismo tiempo que sonaba el último _"Veo en ti la luz"_, sólo para sonreír tiernamente con las mejillas rojas.

Porque en ese momento, el estómago de Nico había explotado con mariposas esqueléticas, y no pudo hacer el menor esfuerzo en ocultar su sonrojo porque estaba seguro que todos en la sala lo había visto.

Hasta que oyeron una voz.

—¡YA ENTENDIMOS QUE LES GUSTA "ENREDADOS"! —La voz de Clarisse La Rue se oyó por todo el Campamento—. ¡HAY GENTE QUE QUIERE DORMIR!

Percy, Jason, Piper y Annabeth sonrieron nerviosamente y se retiraron de la cabaña de Hades, con el corazón en sus gargantas. Will se quedó para ver toda la película, y Nico sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

_Bésalo._

—Esta es mi parte favorita —dijo Will, muy concentrado en la película.

_Bésalo._

—¿En serio? —Nico se giró a mirar y empezó a intentar bajar el sonrojo.

Se abofeteó y se dedicó a mirar la película.

No ayudó que Rapunzel y Eugene se estuvieran besando. Cuando la película terminó, Nico reconoció que estuvo excelente y mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba.

Will le deseó buenas noches y se retiró de la cabaña. Apenas cruzó la puerta, Nico la llaveó, algo que nunca hacía, y escuchó cómo su corazón latía tan rápido que temía que se saliera.

Esos sentimientos terminarían por matarlo.

Muchas discografías tocaban las manos de Nico di Angelo, pero él estaba convencido que su banda favorita estaba entre The Beatles y Oasis. Se enamoró profundamente de ambas bandas, y a pesar de las varias discografías excelentes que pasaron en sus manos, ninguna se comparaba a esas dos. Las veces que Hazel se pasaba por el campamento, le comentaba cómo Nico se veía mucho más feliz que antes.

Nico se encogía de hombros y replicaba que debía ser la música. Pero no sólo era eso. Eran sus amigos, Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Will, e incluso la cabaña de Apolo que más o menos lo había adoptado como su hermano menor. Nunca se había sentido tan aceptado, tanto que terminaba por correr del lugar y calmarse a sí mismo. Ya pertenecía. Ya había gente que lo apreciaba. Sonreía para sus adentros y volvía de donde había corrido.

Pero ese día era diferente. Nico se sentó con una sonrisa en la mesa de Hades. Jason fue el primero en notarlo, y fue a sentarse a su lado a ver qué sucedía.

—Pues, Jason —le dijo, sonando calmado como siempre—, hoy es mi cumpleaños.

—¡¿HOY ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS?! —exclamó sorprendido Jason, y en poco tiempo, casi todo el campamento rodeaba al hijo de Hades.

Se avergonzó, pero recobró su compostura cuando observó a Will con una gran sonrisa. Sonrió tímidamente.

Hasta que una gran sombra salió del piso y se llevó a Nico hacia el suelo.

Nico ya sabía a donde iba. Cuando llegó, se paró recto y mantuvo firme su mirada.

—Padre —saludó.

—Nico.

Hades estaba sentado en su trono, mirando desde arriba a su único hijo. Una débil sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Feliz cumpleaños, hijo mío.

El tono de Hades era tan sincero y se notaba que lo decía de verdad. Nico no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran rosadas. Siempre que tu padre olímpico te prestara atención era un gran hecho para ser recordado. Nico asintió.

—Gracias, padre.

—No puedo darte un regalo, ya que no sé qué ofrecerte —empezó, con calma y sinceridad—. Pero debes saber que siempre eres bienvenido aquí abajo.

Nico simplemente no podía creer lo que oía. Sabía que su padre no era sentimental, él tampoco lo era, pero esas palabras, a pesar de su simpleza, significaban tanto.

—No necesitas regalarme nada, padre —respondió Nico, sonriendo—. Aunque... hay algo que quisiera decirte.

—¿Y eso es...?

—Me gusta Will Solace, de la cabaña de Apolo —confesó. Decirlo en palabras sonaba tan raro. Nico sintió como si se sacó un gran peso de encima y dejó ir un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Hades no pareció sorprenderse.

—He observado al chico. No es nada como el irresponsable de su padre —Nico esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Supongo que quieres mis bendiciones.

—Uh, pues... sí.

—Está bien. Mientras eso te haga feliz.

El hijo de Hades sonrió.

—Gracias, padre.

—Ya puedes volver al Campamento —le informó. Nico asintió y se preparó para usar su viaje de sombras—. Una cosa más.

—¿Sí?

—Recuerda que estoy orgulloso de ti.

El pecho del chico se infló en orgullo. El Dios del Inframundo estaba orgulloso de él. Hades realmente intentaba ser un buen padre. (Jules-Albert era un buen ejemplo de eso). Cuando volvió al Campamento, se sorprendió encontrar una gran fiesta.

Más aún se sorprendió cuando escuchó que todos exclamaban "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nico!". Notó cómo estaban incluso Reyna y Hazel presentes. Reyna abrazó fuertemente a Nico, y él la abrazó de vuelta.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Nico.

—Gracias, Reyna...

Significaba tanto para él que Reyna haya venido por su cumpleaños. Se giró hacia Hazel y ella lo envolvió en un abrazo de oso. Le deseó todas las felicidades del mundo, incluso lagrimeando, y Nico se encontró a sí mismo riendo.

Percy y Annabeth lo estrujaron tal niño pequeño.

No fue tan diferente con Jason y Piper. Nico en ningún momento sintió la necesidad de apartarse.

Sin embargo, cuando Will lo abrazó, sintió una inmensa calidez llenar su pecho. _Me gusta Will Solace,_ pensó. _Me gusta Will. _Lo abrazó de vuelta.

Lo llevaron a la mesa y lo sentaron en el medio, y estaba sorprendido de encontrar un pastel de cumpleaños.

Hasta Quirón lo felicitó.

Empezaron a cantar la canción de cumpleaños, y Nico no sabía dónde meter su rostro. Jamás había recibido tanta atención de tantas personas. "¡Pide un deseo!", le dijeron. Miró al Campamento y deseó poder estar junto a ellos siempre. Sopló las velas.

—¡Aw, chicos! ¡Aprecio el gesto, pero no es mi cumpleaños!

Esa no fue la voz de Nico. Los primeros en reaccionar fueron Jason y Piper, observando al gran dragón en el cielo descendiendo hacia el Campamento. Casi todos los Campistas estaban en shock, exceptuando a Nico. Él lo sabía. Simplemente sabía que no era posible que alguien como él muriera.

Observó como Piper intentaba formular una oración, pero sólo lograba sacar tartamudeos. Las gafas de Jason se hubieran caído al suelo de no ser que él las acomodó. Hazel, Reyna, Percy y Annabeth estaban con los ojos bien abiertos, como si no lo pudieran creer.

El joven bajó del dragón y puso una mano en su cintura. Saludó a los demás con su otra mano.

—Eh. No sabía que no les caía bien —murmuró—. Al menos un _Hola._

Piper y Jason echaron a correr. El joven empezó a sonreír, hasta que Piper lo marcó con una cachetada.

Nico ahogó una risa.

—¡¿Cómo, en el nombre de los dioses, te atreves a hacernos eso, Leo?! —exclamó iracunda, con las lágrimas cayendo de su rostro.

Jason intentaba no llorar, pero Nico podía adivinar que por dentro estaba igual que Piper.

—Ay, dioses, Piper... —Leo se rascó la cabeza—. Lo siento. No era mi intención—

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Piper lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Leo rio y la abrazó de vuelta. Piper se giró a mirar a Jason.

—Leo... Leo está aquí.

Y ahí fue cuando la realidad golpeó a Jason, que con lágrimas en los ojos, se unió al abrazo. Leo estaba a punto de llorar, Nico lo sabía, pero abrazó a sus mejores amigos de todas formas. Al parecer, la realidad también golpeó a los Campistas, que se acercaron a recibir a Leo.

Percy y Leo chocaron los puños. La sonrisa de Percy era tan enorme que Nico temía que se le saliera del rostro. Annabeth abrazó a Leo, al igual que Hazel y Frank. Nico se acercó a la reunión.

—¿Y quién eres tú? —preguntó Leo.

Nico rodó los ojos. —Nico.

—¿Qué? No. No es posible. ¿Dónde están tus ojeras y tu palidez?

Nico lo fulminó con su mirada. La mejor mirada de muerte que tenía.

Leo tragó saliva.

—Okay, sí eres Nico.

Se acercó a Nico y lo abrazó, temiendo por su vida, pero si todos lo habían abrazado, ¿por qué no él también? Cuando se separó, sonrió.

—Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto. Vi toda la canción.

—Gracias —Lo observó con una sonrisa—. Sabía que no estabas muerto.

—Hierba mala nunca muere —rio Leo.

Del dragón bajó una chica. Percy la reconoció.

—¡Calypso! —exclamó, sorprendido.

Nico se presentó y todo lo que era necesario, pero si era honesto, ya estaba cansado. Estaba feliz que Leo Valdez hubiera regresado al Campamento justo en su cumpleaños, pero había iniciado la fiesta, y no importa cuánto Nico hubiera cambiado, no era el mejor socializando. Entró a su cabaña y puso Wonderwall, con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

—Es tu cumpleaños y no estás en la fiesta. ¿Cuál es la lógica?

Nico se giró con una gran sonrisa al oír a Will Solace entrar a la habitación. Se sentaron en la cama y Will extendió dos cajas.

—No es lo que me diste tú de regalo, pero... espero que te guste.

Abrió la primera caja. Era un celular con pantalla táctil. Nico levantó la mirada, sorprendido.

—Fabricado especialmente para que no atraigan monstruos. Casi todos los semidioses tienen uno, y te mereces uno como recompensa al ser actualizado al siglo XXI.

Nico empezó a observar el celular, maravillado. Miró a Will.

—¡Gracias! —Exclamó—. Me encanta.

—Anda, abre el otro.

Esa caja pesaba más. Nico desenvolvió el papel y abrió la caja. Sus ojos casi se salen de su rostro al leer lo que decía el contenido de la caja.

_Mitomagia._

—Eh... Percy me había dicho que te gustaba mucho ese juego... así que compré la versión de coleccionistas...

Nico se quedó callado. Los recuerdos de Bianca lo golpearon, recordando cómo su muerte había sido para conseguirle la figura de Hades. Por un momento, le dolió. Hizo su esfuerzo para recordar que ya no tenía que sufrir tanto. Que ya había un largo camino de felicidad esperándolo. Forzó una sonrisa.

—Ya no soy un niño, Solace —dijo, bromeando.

—Hey, pero ese no es un juego de niños. Hades tiene como, eh, ¿cuatro mil de poder? Eso es genial y brutal.

—Cinco mil —corrigió—. Sólo si tu enemigo ataca primero. ¿Por qué nadie lo entiende? —rodó los ojos exageradamente. Will se echó a reír.

—Claro, no eres un niño. ¿Te gustó?

—Me encantó —le dijo sinceramente.

Se acercó a Will y le dio dos besos en cada mejilla. Cuando se separó, Will estaba tan rojo que Nico temía que explotara.

—¿Will...?

—¿Qué... qué fue eso...? —Will sonaba demasiado confundido.

—Es como decimos Gracias en Europa.

El sonrojo de Will no parecía querer irse. Sin embargo, vio como el hijo de Apolo recuperaba la compostura y se aclaraba la garganta.

—¿Sabes cómo decimos "De nada" por aquí?

Alzó su mano en la mejilla de Nico. Fue su turno de sonrojarse.

—Me gustaría saberlo.

El sanador cerró la distancia entre ambos, besándolo lentamente, como para que Nico pudiera seguirlo. Agradeció en sus adentros que el chico había hecho eso—jamás había besado a nadie. Echó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, profundizando el beso. Se separaron, sonriendo y sonrojados.

—¿Te gusta nuestra cultura? —le preguntó Will con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Sin dudas.

Liam Gallagher cantaba el coro de Wonderwall. Aún con sus brazos alrededor de Will, suspiró.

—Esa canción siempre me ha recordado a ti —confesó—. Hay tanto que quiero decirte pero no sé cómo. Incluso ahora, no sé cómo.

—¿Y si lo demuestras, Chico Muerte?

—Vas a pagarla por llamarme así.

Unió sus labios nuevamente. El pecho de Nico se llenó con una sensación cálida y cómoda, y se preguntó si su deseo se cumpliría, porque no sólo quería estar con ellos siempre, pero quería ser capaz de experimentar aquella calidez por siempre.


End file.
